Reminiscing
by pottermum
Summary: The night before a wedding is a time for reminiscing


It was just the kind of Friday night Harry enjoyed. Work done for the day, the weekend off and all the family home. He'd arrived home to find James and Al cooking on the barbecue, with Ginny and Lily preparing salads in the kitchen. Teddy and Victoire were supposed to be setting the outdoor table, but were stealing kisses every few minutes, despite hoots and hollers from James and Al.

Now, the meal was over, and they all sat around, satiated. Talk soon turned to the big event happening tomorrow. All too soon the young couple would have to part for the night. Teddy was staying at Harry and Ginny's home while Victoire would return to her childhood home, Shell Cottage. This was also the venue for their wedding the next day. The place where Teddy and Victoire had spent many a summer day, practically inseparable, and where Victoire had fled in tears the first year Teddy had left her to go to Hogwarts. The place they'd shared their first kiss, and the place where Teddy had proposed a year ago.

"So I'll bring Lily over by ten," Ginny was saying to Victoire, when Louis stumbled out of the Floo.

James and Al immediately stood, as if they had been waiting for him, which they had. "All right, you're here. About time," taunted James.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Mon Dieu," he sighed, his accent heavier when agitated. "Maman did not want to let me come. Lucky Papa talked to her," he said.

"What are you doing here, Louis?" asked Victoire, "Is everything all right at home?"

Louis nodded, grinning at his cousins. "Well, apart from Maman going loco, we are kidnapping Teddy for his last night of freedom. Come on, we're flying to the pub." Only then did Victoire notice he had his broom at his side.

"But I had my stag night last week," protested Teddy.

James nodded. "And what a night it was! Certainly set the bar high for the rest of our bachelor parties –"

"But this is just going to be us four. You, me, Al and Louis," said James. "One last hurrah!"

"'e's just getting married, James," laughed Victoire. "You make it sound like it is his last night to 'ave fun," she said.

"Marriage, brrrr," shivered James, who enjoyed the single life.

"I don't know, guys," said a reluctant Teddy. "I wanted an early night."

"If we leave now, and stay for a couple of hours, we'll be home by ten. Come on, Teddy," cajoled Al. "We'll just have a couple of drinks, play some pool, shoot some darts."

"As long as I'm not on Louis' team for darts," said James, quickly. His cousin scowled and shot him the middle finger.

"Well ... I guess it sounds all right, as long as we're just a couple of hours," said Teddy.

"Just make sure 'e comes home in one piece, with all his bits attached. Every eyebrow, every fingernail, everything. James, Al, did you 'ear me," said Vic, sternly.

"Relax, sis, I'll watch over your precious Teddy bear," teased Louis. Teddy drew his future brother-in -aw in a headlock and ruffled his hair. James and Al hooted.

"That does not ease my mind, mon frére," sighed Vic. "I'm more worried about the rest of you, and what Teddy will have to do to keep you three out of trouble," she said.

As they all stared at her with hopeful eyes, she sighed. "Oh, go on then, but be back by ten, no later! And if there is any damage done to Teddy..." She paused for effect.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" bluffed Louis, not intimidated by his eldest sister.

"Not me," smiled Vic. "I'll let Tante Ginny sort you lot out." She shot a conspiritual look at her favourite aunt.

Ginny smiled predatorily at her sons and nephews. Harry snorted and Lily giggled.

Louis and Al exchanged worried looks, but James didn't look bothered. "Right then, lads, let's go, before Vic changes her mind."

"I want to come too," cried Lily.

"Sorry, Lil, men only," said Al.

Lily huffed and folded her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Teddy reached for Victoire's hand and pulled her to a stand. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Because I won't go if you don't want me to," he said softly.

James, Al and Louis made whipped noises behind him.

"Go, 'ave fun," she insisted. "I love you." She kissed him lightly.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her back and trying to ignore Louis making smoochy noises and James and Al snickering. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one waiting at the front of the aisle."

"And I'll be the one in the big white dress," grinned Victoire. They kissed again, tenderly, before finally parting.

"All right, all right, save it for the honeymoon," said James, dragging Teddy away. Teddy waved goodbye to Victoire before climbing on a broom that James and Al had waiting for him. Amid taunts and laughter and bets as to who would get to the pub first, the four men flew off.

Harry and Ginny shared a fond look, as they started to pack up their dishes to take inside. Lily and Victoire grabbed the glasses and cutlery, and followed them. As they were heading back outside, the fireplace lit up, and Fleur's voice could be heard.

"Victoire? Victoire, ma fille, are you there?"

"Maman!" cried Victoire, and went to speak to her mother. They were talking rapid french that Harry, Ginny and Lily couldn't follow.

"Oui, Maman, I shall be home soon," assured Victoire, and the firecall ended.

"Mum, can we please have another look at my dress? I really think we could take it up another inch," pleaded Lily, dragging Ginny towards the stairs. As a teenager, she was trying to find _her_ style in clothes, hair and make-up, tired of being shaded by her older cousins.

Ginny allowed herself to be pulled away, although she protested at taking Lily's bridesmaid dress up at this late stage.

Harry and Victoire smiled at each other, and continued the clean up. "Cup of tea?" offered Harry, as she set the dishes to clean with her wand.

"Mmm, yes please," nodded Victoire, tidying up. She was as familiar with the Potter kitchen as she was her own family kitchen, having spent a lot of time there

growing up, but especially since she and Teddy started dating.

"So, nervous about tomorrow?" he asked, pouring the boilingwater in two cups

"No," she said. "Why would someone get nervous about their wedding? I love Teddy and can't wait to be his wife."

Harry smiled at her tenderly. "You remind me so much of Ginny at times. She said the same thing."

"Were _you_ nervous about marrying Tante Ginny?" asked Victorie, accepting the compliment proudly.

"Terrified," he admitted with a laugh. He placed a cup in front of her. At her puzzled look, he explained. "I was sure Ginny would suddenly realise she could do a lot better than me, and either not turn up, or when Kingsley asked her _the_ question, she would say, _' Actually, I don't'_ , not _'I do'._ "

He smiled as Victoire broke out in laughter. Like Ginny, her laughter was musical.

"I can still remember your wedding," smiled Victoire, nostalgically. "My pretty dress, and how grown up I felt, to walk down the aisle. Teddy and I pretended even then that it was our wedding," she admitted with a smile. She took a sip of her tea.

"I know," chuckled Harry. "He was so quiet after the wedding rehearsal, and when I asked him later what was wrong, he told me he was worried he'd have to kiss you like I kiss Ginny." He smiled as he sipped his own tea.

"Well, we used to think it was disgusting the way you kissed with your mouths open and everything," grinned Victoire, "although we don't mind it as much now," she teased with a wink. "We just thought that we'd get married and come and live with you and Tante Ginny, and it would be like our sleepovers. Remember the summer Maman was expecting Domi? Teddy and I spent nearly every weekend here with you both and I think, with all the fun we had, that's what we thought marriage would be like," she said.

"We did have a lot of fun with you and Teddy back then. When it was only the two of you kids," remembered Harry, fondly.

"I don't think I have a memory of my childhood that doesn't involve you, Tante Ginny and Teddy," sighed Victoire happily. "Except my visits to Paris with Maman and Papa."

"We certainly spent more time with you two than we did with any of the others when they were little, except our own kids," said Harry, thoughtfully.

"I remember how worried Teddy was when you told us Ginny was expecting James. He was sure you wouldn't want him to come around any more, now you'd have a real son, not just a godson. I promised him then and there that I would always be his family, and tomorrow it will be true," said Victoire.

"I knew he struggled with his feelings back then. No matter how many times we told him we loved him as much as the new baby, we could tell he didn't believe us," said Harry sadly.

"You are his father in every way but blood, Uncle Harry," said Victoire softly. "He admires and loves you and Tante Ginny so much. We both do."

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Harry, touched. "You and Teddy were the light that lead us out of the darkness after the battle. Spending time with you gave us hope that not all innocence was lost. In you two we realised we all had a wonderful future to look forward to. Every niece or nephew that came after you just reaffirmed that, for me, anyway."

Victoire nodded. "Tante Ginny said that you finally got to have a childhood, through Teddy and I."

Harry smiled softly. "Tante Ginny knows me too well," he chided, taking a sip of his tea.

Victoire scoffed. "But of course she does. Your love is...magnifiqué," struggling to find the right word in English and succumbing to French. "You and Tante Ginny are ze benchmarks for all my cousins and ma soéur," admitted Victoire.

Harry blushed. "But...but why us? I mean, your parents, all your aunts and uncles, hell, even your grandparents –

"I know, there's just something different about you and Tante Ginny," shrugged Victoire. "Teddy sees it, too. 'e always said 'e wants a marriage like yours."

"Every marriage is different. Ginny and I married so young, but it was a time of rebuilding, learning to live in a world without fear," reminded Harry. "Thank Merlin you and Teddy don't have to worry about that."

"You were young in age, Uncle 'arry, but not young in life. Not with what you had all been through," said Victoire.

"When did you get so wise?" smiled Harry.

"I am a Weasley witch. My family is everything to me," she shrugged unashamedly.

Harry chuckled and reached over to squeeze her hands. "Teddy is a lucky man."

Victoire smiled back at him. "Do you not feel the same? You are married to a Weasley witch, the _first_ Weasley witch in a very long time." She grinned cheekily at him.

"We're lucky men, that marry a Weasley witch," laughed Harry.

"Yes, you are," agreed Ginny, entering the kitchen in time to hear his comments. She stopped to plant a kiss on his forehead before boiling the kettle again. "Fleur was fire-calling for you again, Vic," she said.

"Maman will find her hair has turned grey, with all the worry about the wedding," said Victoire, rolling her eyes. "What does it matter if some sand gets on my dress as I walk from the house, or if some stupid gull poops on somebody? Mon Dieu!"

"Wait till she sees Lily's dress," muttered Ginny, turning to Accio a cup for her tea.

"I really should go. I have to finish packing for our honeymoon. I know you both helped Teddy pay for it, so thank you," said Victoire, gratefully.

"It's our wedding present to you both," protested Harry. "No thanks needed."

"Well, thank you for being such wonderful parents to Teddy. He's the man he is today thanks to you both, and his Grandma Andi. Such a shame she's not here to see us marry tomorrow," said Victoire, and she flung her arms around Harry.

He hugged her back. Memories flooded back, of a vivacious little girl who had adored him, and dogged his every step at the Burrow. Who cried when he and Ginny left and didn't take her with them. It was true what she'd said, both her and Teddy had spent countless weekends with him and Ginny, having fun. They'd had sleepovers, had gone on outings together, had cooked together and built forts. Harry had treasured those times, and could hardly believe _that_ little boy and girl would be getting married tomorrow.

"You both deserve every happiness in the world," he said to his niece, and she beamed at him and kissed his cheek.

"Merci...and au revoir, before Maman comes looking for me," laughed Victoire. She went to hug Ginny goodbye, and the two Weasley witches shared a quick whispered conversation. Ginny walked her niece to the fireplace, their arms around each other's waist.

Harry followed them out to the lounge, and just before Victoire left, he caught her glancing at the clock. "Hey," he called out to her.

Victoire and Ginny looked at him. He smiled reassuring at them.

"Don't worry about Teddy and the boys. I'll head out soon, catch up with them and keep an eye on them. I'll make sure they all get home safely, in one piece," he said.

Victoire nodded. "I never doubted you wouldn't," she said softly. "Merci." She threw the Floo powder down and called out "Shell Cottage", and in a whoosh of green flames, was whisked away.

Ginny walked over to him and hugged him. "You know you're as good as a second dad to her, don't you?" she asked, almost rhetorically.

Harry chuckled, his arms around Ginny's waist. "Merlin, I thought I was just nervous because of Teddy, but after tonight, well, I realise I think of her as a daughter too, you know?"

Ginny nodded. "The four of us were pretty close when they were little. Merlin we had some good times, didn't we?"

"Hard to believe those two little kids are now old enough to be getting married," sighed Harry.

"I'm not surprised, though," said Ginny. "That September he left to go to Hogwarts, poor Vic cried and cried. She told me then, it was like he took her heart with him. I knew what that was like," finished Ginny softly.

Harry brought her flush against him and kissed her softly. "In a lot of ways, Vic reminds me a lot of you. Sometimes even more than Lily," he said.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Vic's more Weasley than Delacour, while Lil is more Potter than Weasley."

"Erm...Mum?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart to see their teenage daughter standing on the steps. They assumed she had just taken a shower, as she had on her dressing gown and her hair wrapped in a towel, like a turban. She also had a mud pack on her face.

"Yes, Lily?" asked Ginny.

Lily fidgetted on the stairs. "How freaked out is Auntie Fleur going to be when she sees my dress tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm hoping she'll be so caught up in helping Vic get ready that she won't notice you till you're walking down the aisle," admitted Ginny.

"Why? What did you – Merlin, Lily!" gasped Harry.

Lily unwrapped her towel off her head and used it to wash the mud off her face. "Do you think there's any way she won't notice this till I'm walking down the aisle," she asked, sheepishly, revealing she had no eyebrows.

"What did you do?" chorused Harry and Ginny together, making Lily burst into tears.

"I tried to pluck them with magic," she wailed.

They ran to console their daughter. Then, while Ginny took Lily upstairs to try and fix it, Harry left to go to the pub and find the boys. As promised, they were simply having a fun last night of Teddy's bachelor days. Harry had them all home by ten.

The wedding went off perfectly. Victoire seemingly floated down the aisle towards a nervous Teddy, with Harry, James and Al by his side. The sun shone down as they said their vows loudly and proudly.

With the ceremony over, Fleur seemed to relax slightly. However, as she danced with Harry, she asked him the question he'd been trying to avoid all day.

"Harry, excusez-moi, but zere is something different about Lily. I just cannot put my finger on it," said Fleur, eyeing her youngest niece.

Harry's eyes met Ginny's, who was dancing alongside him and Fleur, with Bill. She winked at him, and simultaneously, they looked at their daughter. Ginny had found a spell to make her eyebrows grow back, but it would take a week for them to grow back fully. So she and Lily had experimented with drawing the eyebrows on. While Ginny favoured a natural look, Lily had gone for something more dramatic, and had quite the arch over her left eye. It made her look like she was querying everything!

"Nope, same old Lily," said Harry, surpressing a grin.

"Well, don't zink I didn't notice her dress, mon frére," warned Fleur.

"Erm, change partners?" suggested Harry, and before she could say anything, he practically ripped Ginny from Bill's arms. He grinned as Ginny hugged him protectively.

Fleur laughed. "Wait till it is your daughter's wedding. Zen you will understand," she nodded wisely.

That wiped the grin off Harry's face.


End file.
